Checking into Hotel Moscow
by Mr. Geldwine
Summary: It's been a week or two since the Washimine incident has come to a close. Rock is now back in Roanapur, and there's been a lot on his mind lately. Mainly the fact that Balalaika almost killed him back in Japan. One part of Rock is drenched in fear, the other however...? Lemon fic. Rated M for sexual content/language.
1. Rock's Dilemma (Chapter I)

**Checking into Hotel Moscow**

Greetings everyone. I've decided to go ahead and write another Black Lagoon lemon story, this time featuring our favorite mob boss woman Balalaika. This story is going to have chapters and more, well, story than my previous one-shot with Revy and Rock. Hope you guys enjoy this, and make sure to leave a review or favorite if you really liked the story/chapter! Any feedback is greatly appreciated, whether it's positive or constructive criticism. Thank you.

* * *

Rock took a swig of the alcoholic beverage that lay in front of him. It wasn't his first drink for the night, and it certainly wasn't going to be his last. He had a long night ahead of him.

Bao happened to pass by Rock while fetching a drink for another customer. He looked at Rock's facial expression and could tell he wasn't here for pleasure. He knows how to read his customers.

"Rock, you look like shit man.", said Bao.

Rock looked up at the Vietnamese man. "Yeah, you're telling me Bao. My mind hasn't been at peace lately."

After Bao had quickly poured one of his patrons a glass of cold beer, he came back over to Rock.

"Look, I know it's none of my business to ask what's bothering you, but, what's going on?"

Rock adjusted the tie around his neck. Not even telling Bao about his problems would help them go away. Why even bother?

"Well, ever since me and Revy returned back here from Japan, things just haven't felt right. I seriously fucked up back over there. Now I can't shake my mind off everything that happened as well as...as…"

Bao raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

After placing his hand over his head, Rock struggled to finish his sentence.

"It's...Balalaika. Yeah, Balalaika. Shit, I really almost blew it with her. I'm lucky to even be sitting here right now talking to you. If Revy hadn't been there with me I'd probably be lying in a dumpster or a body bag."

A deep sigh came from Bao. He knew how much shit you could be in if you were to step out of line with a mob boss, but he was never unfortunate enough to find himself in a situation like that. If you're gonna stick around in Roanapur, you've gotta know the rules, or else you're dead.

"Sorry for your troubles Rock. Try not to drink yourself to death. Last thing I need is you to get super fucked up in my bar. Careful, alright?", said Bao.

Bao was right, but like that was going to stop Rock from drinking his worries away. It's never that easy. Ever.

"Yeah, you're right. I won't be here much longer.", responded Rock.

After what seemed like an hour of more and more drinks, Rock was feeling pretty buzzed. It was time to call it a night at the Yellow Flag.

Rock left a few bills on the counter. "Here you are Bao, thanks for the drinks."

"Please, do come again. My doors are always open. That is, if this place doesn't get shot up and blown to hell.", said Bao.

Rock grinned as he began to turn away from the counter and make his way home, but he was stopped at the sight of a slender, blonde woman in a pink tank top. She wore sunglasses and a short caci skirt.

" _Eda_.", thought Rock.

Eda entered into the bar and lit up as soon as she noticed Rock.

"Rockie! Hey there baby, never thought I'd see you here all alone. Where's that dual wielding, femme fatale friend of yours at?"

Rock always got really nervous around Eda. Her constant flirtatious advances always made him shy. Though deep down, they actually made him feel pretty good about himself. Not to mention Eda was a bombshell of a woman.

After swallowing his nerves, Rock straightened himself up in his stool.

"Hey Eda. How are you?"

"Oh, I've been better. Thought I'd come down here and have some drinks since it's my night off. The business over at the church can be exhausting sometimes.", replied Eda.

Eda leaned her elbow down on the counter next to Rock.

"How about you Rock? How's your night?"

Rock eyed the ceiling as he responded to Eda's questions. "Ah, I'm ok. Not much going on on my end."

"Say Rock, care to stay and join me for a few drinks? I'll pay.", said Eda.

"Sorry Eda, but, I've actually had enough for the night. I've gotta get going back to the office. Maybe another time?", responded Rock.

Eda made a pouty face at Rock as she took in his answer.

"Ah man, just when I was looking forward to getting to know you better. Well, if that's the case, stay safe out on the streets Rockie."

"Thanks Eda. I'll see you later.", said Rock.

Right before Rock stepped out into the warm night, Eda called to him. "Hey Rock!"

Rock turned around to Eda to face her. She then blew him a kiss and waved him goodbye with her fingers. How sweet.

* * *

" _Nice to have someone in this city who wouldn't point a gun at my head._ ", thought Rock as he entered into the Lagoon Company office building.

Rock climbed up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He undid his tie and undressed himself into something comfortable, that being a plain t-shirt and some boxers. Once he was in some comfortable clothes, he grabbed the computer chair from under his desk and laid himself in it, stretching his arms out and letting out a yawn.

As Rock sat in silence for a good minute or two, he looked around the room. The Hawaiian shirt that Revy had bought for him on his days off was still hanging in the closet, unbuttoned and unused. Maybe he should wear it someday just to satisfy Revy.

After a long while of just staring at everything in his presence, Rock threw himself onto his bed and began to fall asleep. Then, it started happening again. The images that have been haunting Rock's mind ever since the Washimine incident. The moment where Balalaika throws him down onto the hood of a car, her Stechkin APS ready to pop a cap right in Rock's brain.

Rock could hear Balalaika's cold, cruel voice in his mind. Like a broken record, it kept repeating and repeating again until it was sewn into his head.

" _There are two things to remember when you're begging for your life: one is to try and entertain the person holding the gun to your head and the other is to give that person...mmm. A convincing reason why they shouldn't kill you_."

The scene kept replaying itself over and over again. Rock felt like his mind was about to snap in two. It was too much for him to handle.

With a startling awakening, Rock rose up from his bed completely drenched in sweat. He rubbed his face and sighed. Was every night from now on going to end up like this? Damn it all.

Rock got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the light switch and looked in the mirror. All he could see was a mentally disturbed man. Or, at least, he thought he was mentally disturbed. Maybe he was actually feeling...a passion? In the heat of the moment, with the Russian mob woman threatening his very life, he felt something.

"No, what's wrong with me? How could anyone enjoy having a gun pointed at their face like that? It's fucked up. Fucked...UP.", said Rock quietly to himself out loud.

Rock sighed and stared into the sink.

"Dammit Rock, get a hold of yourself. You have nothing to worry about. You've made it out of Japan with your life. There's nothing to worry about anymore! Just because you pissed Balalaika off a little doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You're still alive and in one piece! Pull yourself together."

As Rock looked back up in the mirror, he was startled to find Revy standing behind him.

Revy stared at Rock's face through the mirror. "Are you talking to yourself? Is everything alright in that head of yours Rock?"

Rock turned around and faced Revy. He knew how messed up he looked physically, and his mental ramblings didn't make his situation look any better.

"I, um, just had a nightmare. Just needed to get my head together, that's all.", said Rock.

Revy rolled her eyes at Rock. "Well, hurry it up you baby. I've gotta take a piss and you're just stalling here in the bathroom!"

"Yeah, r-right, sorry. I'm fine now.", said Rock.

Rock scurried out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. Revy looked at him as she passed him, wondering just what in the hell that was all about. She was a little worried if she was to be completely honest. With all the different jobs and events that have happened to Rock over the past several months, it wouldn't be surprising if his mental state starting to take a turn for the worse.

As he hopped back into his bed and stared at the ceiling, Rock couldn't help but think that the events in Japan really fucked up his head. First, the visions of Balalaika nearly killing him. Now, the feelings of excitement that he found in that same moment. Despite being close to death, Rock could feel a passion like no other burning inside of him when Balalaika pointed that gun his face.

"What was it? Her authority? Her killing intent? Maybe a bit of everything?", said Rock. "Agh, what's happening to me?! God damnit!"

Rock slammed his pillow over his face. Nothing was helping. The alcohol, talking to someone else, nothing. He couldn't shake these images out of his mind no matter how much he tried.

" _Maybe I'll have a clearer head in the morning_.", thought Rock as he closed his eyes and began to relax.

After what seemed like hours, Rock finally managed to find sleep once again.


	2. The Summoning (Chapter II)

Hello, Geldwine here again. I don't have much to say for this chapter, other than the fact that things are about to get really crazy for Rock! Pray for him would you? Or maybe envy him. You decide. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The morning light bled through the bedroom window, and into Rock's eyes, which were closed shut. This wasn't going to be a pleasant morning, especially after the terrible night of sleep he had just had. If you could even call it a night full of sleep.

Rock rose out of the bed and rubbed his eyes. The alcohol from last night was now taking its toll on his head. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer and smashed his head in repeatedly.

" _Shit, this sucks_.", thought Rock as he got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

As Rock entered the kitchen, he saw Revy sitting on the counter enjoying a cold beer in nothing but her underwear and tank top. He tried to imagine who else would be drinking this early in the day. Speaking of which, Rock had completely lost track of time.

"Hey Revy. What time is it?", asked Rock as he grabbed a bowl of cereal from one of the cabinets.

"It's high noon Rock. You sure didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning did you?", responded Revy.

Rock let out a small chuckle. "It's been awhile since I've been able to sleep in that late. We've been so busy lately."

"I wouldn't feel so lax friend. A special someone called our office about an hour ago asking for your presence.", said Revy. "Guess who?"

Rock looked at Revy with a perplexed look. Who would need Rock's services at this hour?

Revy leaned in toward Rock. "It's none other than old Fry Face herself buddy. You're either in some deep shit or she really wants to discuss business with you."

The cereal box that Rock held in his hand dropped to the floor. A wave of indescribable fear washed over his entire being. Balalaika wanted to see him? Why?!

"You better get ready Rock. She wants you to drop by the office at 2:30. Alone too.", said Revy.

"Shit! SHIT! What would Balalaika want with me? I can't face her after what happened back in Japan! Dammit!", said Rock as he placed his hands in his hair.

"Sorry Rock. I kind of pity you. Hopefully she doesn't fuck you up too bad. Who knows, maybe she just wants to have a friendly discussion about the economic situation of Roanapur? Or she'll want some reports involving our deals and shipments with our company? Look bright Rock. If you don't, she'll notice.", said Revy.

Revy got off the counter and placed her hand on Rock's shoulder.

"Look Rock, if you're really scared shitless that bad, I'll keep an eye on you along the way. I'll stakeout and make sure nothing goes south ok?"

Rock let out a sigh. "Thanks Revy but, I think I'm actually going to decline. It's time I faced Balalaika with some dignity. How can I fit in with this city if I can't even look her in the face as a business partner? It's no different than the meetings we had back in Japan when we did business deals with the higher executives."

Rock stood up and looked at Revy. "I think I'll be ok. Thanks though."

With that, he left the kitchen and headed upstairs to freshen up for the personal summoning.

Revy stood where she was, dumbfounded at what he had said.

"Fucking moron. Like I'm just gonna leave him to that fry faced psycho by himself."

* * *

Adjusting his tie as always before leaving the office, Rock slipped out the door and made his way toward Hotel Moscow's headquarters. Taking in all the different sights while walking in Roanapur was an interesting activity, which Rock felt, was something you would never see in a lifetime. That is, if you never defected to a criminal underworld full of murder, drugs, and extortion.

Unbeknownst to Rock, Revy slipped around the corner and hid herself from his sight. She was too experienced in this city and with all kinds of shitty people to just let Rock show up at Balalaika's office with no idea as to what he was needed there for.

After a while, the building finally came into Rock's view. A group of armed thugs stood outside the gates. They eyed Rock with suspicion, until Boris walked up to personally greet Rock himself.

"Welcome comrade Rock. The kapitan is waiting for you in her office. Please, come this way."

Rock gulped and gave the ex-Spetsnaz paratrooper a nervous nod. They made their way into the building, navigating several halls and a few floors. Finally, they came to a hall with a door at the end.

"You will find her waiting for you inside.", said Boris. He gave a soft knock on the door.

A strong, female voice emerged behind the door. Rock couldn't understand what she was saying due to the Russian sounding words, but he could figure out that it meant 'come in' or 'enter'.

"Good luck", whispered Boris. He then turned away and made his way back down the hall.

Rock looked at the door knob, feeling a trail of sweat running down the side of his head. This was it. He hadn't seen or spoken to Balalaika ever since the incident in Japan. He was just hoping that he would make it out of this office with his head attached.

Gripping the doorknob, Rock slowly opened the door and poked his head through. As he looked around the room, he could see a couple of large bookshelves and a desk in the center. Then he saw her. Her long, blonde hair was tied back in a large ponytail. She was wearing the typical red business suit, and her nails were done in a reddish pink polish. A cigar was hanging out of her mouth, with small bits of smoke puffing out.

Balalaika looked up at the small Japanese man and gripped the cigar in between her index and middle fingers using her right hand, blowing a cloud of smoke out of her mouth.

"Rock, darling, please. Take a seat. I've been needing to speak to you. Come, come."

Rock took a deep breath and walked over to the chair that was positioned in front of Balalaika's desk. He pulled it out quickly and took a seat. This was it for Rock. Either he was walking out of this office unscathed or in deep, deep shit. Maybe even a body bag.

Balalaika glanced at Rock's facial expression and grinned. She began to reach into her desk for something.

" _Shit, shit, shit!_ ", thought Rock. The suspense was killing him. Nobody deserved a fate like this!

As the sound of Balalaika's fidgeting came to an end, Rock's breathing stopped in horror as he saw what was now laying on her desk. A pistol! Out of anything, a damn pistol!

The Russian woman looked back up to Rock's face. She knew that he was absolutely scared shitless, and it amused her to no end. This was so enjoyable, and she wouldn't want it any other way. She picked up the pistol with her hand and began to examine it from all sorts of angles.

"U-um, what was it you wanted to talk about Ms. Balalaika?", asked Rock. The man was clearly distressed.

Balalaika took her cigar and crushed it in the ashtray on her desk. She continued to play around with the pistol.

"Well, I can certainly tell you that we aren't here to discuss business matters.", said Balalaika.

"Rock, I understand that as of late, you've been a bit hesitant to do business or communicate with me."

Rock's eyes widened. How long was she aware of this?! Things were only going to go south from here…

Balalaika cocked her pistol, signaling that it was now loaded and ready to fire.

"It's not good to have a business partner or associate who fears you on a constant basis. You see Rock, my men fear me out of respect and duty. This is completely natural, considering them and I come from a military background. Plus, we live in a world where fear and respect are key to obtaining and enforcing power. I'm sure you understand, don't you?"

Rock could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew this code of living way too well. Especially now that he was living in a city like Roanapur. Balalaika didn't need to explain it to him. He also knew that he had disrespected that code when he challenged her back in Japan.

"To be quite honest Rock, I think that this criminal code is what holds the delicate balance we have here in Roanapur together.", said Balalaika. "That being said, I still like to see a little...oh...refusal to follow the code every now and then."

This was it. Rock couldn't take it anymore. Balalaika had figured him out and now was the time to let loose. He didn't think of the consequences anymore.

Rock stood up out of his seat and put his hands on the desk.

"You're talking about me aren't you? Back in Japan, when I begged you not to continue your gang war with the Washimine. The question is, how did you figure me out? How did you know after all that had happened I was being haunted by that moment when you almost killed me?"

Balalaika raised her eyebrows and looked at Rock. A wicked smile formed on her face.

"Rock dear, I wasn't really planning on killing you, you know that right? You just happened to get on my nerves at that moment and well...I didn't want to hear it. However, I really did quite enjoy seeing you in such a rebellious state.", said Balalaika.

A surge of anger started to swarm over Rock's being. Was he just there for her amusement?

"So what then?! Am I some kind of thing here to amuse you?", said Rock. "Did I make you feel good or something? What the hell are you talking about?!"

After processing his words, Rock realized that he was speaking to a mob boss in the Hotel Moscow crime organization. Things were probably about to take a seriously sour turn.

Balalaika gave Rock a strange, almost seductive look as she grabbed his wrists.

"Oh, you definitely amused me Rock my dear. The way you just couldn't bear to see that Washimine girl get hurt anymore, and how you defied my authority by speaking out with all your might.", said Balalaika as her grip around Rock's hands began to tighten.

"You tried so hard to change my mind even though deep down you knew it was pointless. I liked that defiance Rock. It really got me going. Going to the point where just I had to put you in your place you silly little boy."

" _Silly little boy_?", thought Rock. " _What the fuck does that mean_?!"

"Tell me Rock, what's been on your mind?", asked Balalaika. "Do you loathe me? Do you despise me with all your being? Do you absolutely fear me now?"

Rock took his hands off the desk and turned his back to Balalaika. After a moment he turned back around with a flushed looking face.

"All I've been dreaming about...is you! How you almost shot me in that parking garage! H-how you almost put a fucking bullet in my head!", said Rock, as he placed his head in his hands. "It's not a situation I can just forget and forgive. I'm not a hardened, cold blooded killer like you Ms. Balalaika. God damnit!"

Just as Rock was about to have a mental breakdown in Balalaika's office, he felt a sharpness wrapping around his neck. A warm breath found its way down the back of his shirt, and then the tip of a nose on the back of his neck. A tight grip found its way down to the collar line of his shirt.

Balalaika tugged at Rock's tie, loosening it and pulling down his shirt collar, revealing a portion of his upper chest.

"I've felt it too Rock.", said Balalaika in an erotic tone. "The sensation of immediate death and arousal. I know you've been feeling it too ever since I threw you on the hood of that car."

Rock began to stutter. "I-I don't k-now what you're t-talking about."

Balalaika placed her lips right against Rock's right ear.

"You know you want it again Rock darling. Don't deny your desires."

Feeling a sense of panic, Rock darted around and made his way to the door when he heard Balalaika's footsteps run for her desk. He turned back around and saw that she was now pointing the pistol she had taken out of the desk earlier at Rock's direction.

"W-what are you doing?", asked Rock as he felt a familiar surge of excitement and fear overtake his being.

"Strip.", said Balalaika in a commanding tone.

"H-huh?!", stuttered Rock.

"Strip off your clothes or I'll kill you right now.", responded Balalaika. "Do it Rock."

Rock's eyes widened in horror as he felt his heart pounding against his chest. It looked like he was now checked into Hotel Moscow, and it seemed there was no checking out, whether he wanted to or not.


	3. Pleasurable Threats (Chapter III)

Geldwine here! This is probably the scene you've all been waiting for. The sweet, sweet taste of freshly squeezed lemonade. Ah, refreshing. Please do enjoy this chapter, and be sure to leave feedback/favorites/follows if you really, REALLY enjoyed my writing. Peace out!

* * *

The barrel of Balalaika's pistol stared back at Rock in the face. If Balalaika really wanted to, she could waste his pathetic hide right now with a bullet in between the eyes.

Something strange however overcame Rock. The way this woman threatened his life unless he strips down in front of her began to spark a feeling of arousal within him. Wait, what?!

" _This feeling, it's...familiar. Why is it happening_?", thought Rock. " _What's wrong with me? What happened to my mind after that incident in Japan…_?"

Rock gave Balalaika a look of defeat. She then smiled, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the light. She was getting what she wanted, and Rock knew it. Deep down however, he kind of wanted it too.

First came the tie. Then the shirt, then his khaki pants. Rock even removed his shoes and socks. The only thing he hadn't removed at this point was his boxers.

"Ah ah ah.", said Balalaika as she waved her pistol up in the air. "Those come off too."

After releasing a small whimper, Rock slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his manhood in its full glory. Balalaika let out a small yet excited gasp as she aimed her gun back in Rock's direction.

Balalaika walked over to Rock and looked down at his cock, examining it with her eyes. She cupped his balls in her hand and squeezed ever so slightly. She kept repeating this again and again. Suddenly, she pointed the pistol directly into the right side of Rock's head and pushed it down hard. She continued to play with Rock's balls, leaning into his ear again and whispering.

"Don't you dare scream or make a fuss boy. I'll splatter your brains all over this wall if you do anything stupid. Understand?"

Rock squeezed his eyes shut and winced. "Y-yes Ms. Balalaika. I understand."

Balalaika bit down on Rock's neck and nibbled his skin. She could feel Rock's cock begin to rise up and get hard from her excessive fondling. Soon she moved away from his balls and up his shaft, slowly stroking his entire cock with her hand.

"Oh Rock darling, you really do like me after all.", whispered Balalaika in Rock's ear as she grinned in delight. She then jumped onto Rock's body, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Her lips met with his, and they slammed their wet, warm tongues against each other. A sloppy, wet kiss overtook the two as their mouths were now connected as one. Without warning, Rock gripped his hands against her ass and squeezed hard. A moan escaped Balalaika's voice.

Rock rushed her over to the desk and laid her on top of it in a fierce, violent manner. The desk lamp threw itself off the desk and onto the floor, creating a loud smashing sound. He let go of Balalaika and reached for her chest, pulling apart her dress shirt and snapping her buttons, exposing her large, scarred breasts.

"So, even these have scars.", said Rock as he traced his fingers down the burnt markings that carved a path down her chest. They trailed down her skin, like rivers on a map.

Balalaika looked at Rock in the eyes. "Who gave you permission to touch me Rock?"

Rock ignored her as he continued to gawk at the scars throughout her chest. He kept tracing his fingertips over her scarred skin. Who knew that these painful looking wounds could be so beautiful?

Rock felt Balalaika's nails dig into his skin as she gripped his arms and thrusted him towards her.

"You still continue to defy me Rock.", said Balalaika in a hushed tone. "That's what I really like about you."

"Now then Rock, I'm giving you an order, so listen up you scoundrel.", said Balalaika as she spread open her legs.

She lowered her hands down to her legs, slowly crawling up and lifting her skirt and exposing her garter belt. Rock could see that she was wearing a pair of black panties. At this point, he knew that those would no longer be hugging Balalaika's body anymore.

Balalaika reached for the edges of her panties and slid them off slowly, almost too slowly as Rock stared in awe. He honestly didn't expect things to go this far, let alone even happen when he walked into her office this afternoon.

Once her panties were now hanging in her hand, Balalaika threw them off to the side. Her hairy pussy was now exposed in front of Rock's eyes. It was a lot better looking than Rock had expected. He'd seen a few photos of hairy women in some dirty magazines in the past, but he never thought it would look this good in person. Her labia had a dark red color. It looked absolutely intoxicating.

"Now then Rock, I want you to devour me like there's no tomorrow.", ordered Balalaika in a strict, almost military sounding tone. She threw the pistol she was holding in her hand onto the floor.

She grinned at Rock. "I don't need to hold a gun to your head to get you to do what I want. Now, get to eating you little shit."

Rock bent down into Balalaika's crotch and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. The smell was enough to drive any man mad. He hadn't experienced anything like it before. Looks like her carpet didn't match the drapes either, as her bush was a dark brown color. Not that it really mattered to him that much.

"Don't just stare Rock. Get to work.", said Balalaika.

Like a soldier following the order of his superior officer, Rock began to lightly kiss the inner parts of Balalaika's legs. Even though Rock wasn't the one in control here, he could at least tease her enough to provoke an aggravated response. He'd enjoy seeing her that way, even if it meant the death of him. At this point he didn't really care what would happen to him, as long his desires could fully be released from deep within.

Soon, Rock moved higher and higher up Balalaika's legs. He eventually found his way to her pussy, which was soaking wet.

" _She's really enjoying this? Who knew Balalaika had these kinds of feelings. I guess she's like any other woman_.", thought Rock.

Rock began to give gentle kisses to Balalaika's outside folds. Kisses soon turned into licking, and before he knew it, Rock was ravishing his tongue inside her innards. She had a very sweet, mushy taste. He looked up to see Balalaika's facial expression. She was holding in her pleasure, absolutely trying her hardest not to show any hint of satisfaction in front of a low-level subordinate like Rock. Balalaika bit down on her lower lips and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Her lousy attempts to suppress her moans gave Rock a great sense of satisfaction and amusement.

Suddenly, Rock found Balalaika's hand on top of his head. She clenched her grip around his hair tightly, clenching harder and harder with every single flick of his tongue inside her. Rock began to hear the moans of pleasure escape her mouth as she gripped his head like it was life or death.

"Don't...stop!", exclaimed Balalaika. "Your tongue feels fucking great!"

Rock's arousal increased tenfold as Balalaika's dirty words gave him even more encouragement. Faster and faster his mouth moved, his tongue reaching parts that seemed unreachable. It seemed anything was possible when you had the spirit and energy. That, and a Russian mobster demanding you to do your absolute best…or else.

Balalaika reached her breaking point as she felt the tip of Rock's tongue frolic against her soft, warm clit. The sensation felt more amazing than anything. Almost as amazing has waging a war, which was Balalaika's true pleasure in life. This however, was just as good. Maybe even better…

Both Rock and Balalaika stopped for a moment as their breathing became fast and hot. Rock looked up over her crotch and noticed her red-hot face. The long scar that ran down her face seemed to wince along with her with every breath she took.

Balalaika turned to Rock, no longer caring if she appeared absolutely satisfied physically and mentally. She beckoned her fingers toward him, signaling Rock to lean over the desk and place his face just inches away from her own. Both of their heavy, warm breathing was all that could be heard until they locked lips.

As they released, Balalaika held Rock's face in her hands. "I want it Rock. Right now."

Rock swallowed his breath for a moment and nodded his head, obeying Balalaika's command. That's all he could do in this situation. No…it's what he _wanted_ to do. Deep down, it wasn't fear that Rock felt for Balalaika. It was simply a sexual desire to be dominated and played with. If Rock could become her toy, he would give up anything in the world. For him, this was the ultimate pleasure.

Once he leaned back away from Balalaika, Rock gripped his cock in his hand and began to probe the outside of her pussy with the tip of his head. He moved it left and right, giving her a small tease. Even though he knew better not to tease this frightening woman, he went ahead and did it anyway.

"Rock, don't be such a tease. Ram it in me already. I can't wait any longer. Do it now.", asked Balalaika. "Or so God help me I'll do something scary."

Once Rock was done teasing her hairy cunt, he tried to find the opening that he so desperately longed for. It was hard to find, as he scanned her outer folds again and again with the tip of his cock.

"You're cold Rock.", said Balalaika. "A little higher."

Rock moved his tip higher as she ordered.

"Warmer…warmer…", said Balalaika. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she felt Rock's hard tip brimming on the edge of her opening.

"That's it! Yes!"

A loud and sudden moan escaped Balalaika's mouth as Rock rammed his cock inside her now soaking wet pussy. She was ready to take all of him in.

"I'm going to start moving slowly now Ms. Balalaika.", said Rock as he began making soft and gentle thrusts. "Let me know if-"

Balalaika interrupted Rock before he could finish his words.

"Oh Rock, just cut the bullshit and fuck me as hard as you can. I'm not some soft high school virgin. I'm a big girl."

Obeying her command, Rock's thrusts went from soft, loving movements into hard, violent moves that would've made any other woman start to cry. His cock slid in and out of Balalaika's pussy as she moaned loudly. Every time Rock reentered her, his cock became drenched in her juices.

The sound of his thighs against her made a loud smacking sound over and over. A wave of immense pleasure took over Rock's being as he felt like his cock was being squeezed down by Balalaika's tightness. Nothing felt better than this!

"Oh Rock, I can feel it every single time! It's fucking great. Faster! Harder!", moaned Balalaika. She was enjoying this just as much as Rock was.

Rock began to let out several moans from his voice as her words brought him even more excitement. Never in a million years did Rock think he would be fucking a high-ranking mob boss of a Russian crime syndicate. It seemed life was full of surprises after all.

Balalaika wrapped her legs around Rock's back and took him into her even more. He leaned his face down into hers as he continued to fuck her senseless and kissed her.

The two released mouths again. Balalaika looked Rock dead in the eyes as he continued his aggressive assault inside of her.

"You know Rock, everyone just thinks I'm some war hungry whore.", said Balalaika in a panting tone. "They all think I only crave death and destruction against my enemies. It's true though, I do like seeing the weak squirm around on the ground as I give them the death they deserve."

Balalaika's nails dug into Rock's skin as she continued to let out a panting voice.

"However, I have more than just violent desires. I also have desires like any other woman. I like to fuck, to love, and to experience all kinds of unspeakable lewd pleasures. Now that I have you Rock, you're not going anywhere. I won't allow you to break free of my grasp. You're _mine_ now!"

Rock could feel himself reaching his climax. Balalaika was tightening down on his cock harder than ever. If there was anything Rock was not going to mess up during this raunchy fucking session, it was letting Balalaika cum first. Only death would follow if he was to orgasm before her.

A sudden, tight grip squeezed hard on Rock's balls as he let out a scream of agony. Balalaika leaned up from the table, her hand clamping down on his jewels.

"Don't even think about it. I won't allow it.", said Balalaika in a frightening tone.

Pain became mixed with pleasure has Rock continued to fuck Balalaika, with her clamping his balls in her hand to prevent him from cumming first. It felt great yet scary all at once.

"M-Ms. Balalaika, please. I can't h-hold it in any longer.", whimpered Rock.

Balalaika's mouth was gaping open as she too began to reach climax. She released her grip from Rock's balls and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do it Rock. Finish it!"

After several harder thrusts and the sounds of Rock's thighs slamming against Balalaika's body, Rock grabbed his cock out of Balalaika's pussy and stroked himself for a more seconds as Balalaika got on her knees. A hot, sticky load of cum then burst from Rock as he sprayed all over her busty chest with a cry of immense pleasure. His knees gave way as he then dropped to the floor.

"Mhm!"

As Rock collapsed, his knees resting on the floor of Balalaika's office, she dove her mouth down onto his cock and sucked out any remaining cum like a mad, hungry dog. Rock was hit with an insane feeling of ecstasy as he felt her throat clamping down on his hard manhood, capturing his very essence and absorbing it in.

"Holy shit! Fuck!", gasped Rock. Several fast and hard gasps escaped his voice as he tried to regain his focus. The pleasure in the past several minutes had completely swarmed his senses.

As he regained his stamina and focus, Rock looked in front of him and saw Balalaika doing the same as him. Her breasts were drenched in his cum, her scars being mixed with the white color that stained her skin.

Balalaika crawled over to Rock and softly placed herself in his lap. She kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear.

"This is just the beginning Rock darling. You're mine now. Now, run along back to your office and don't speak a word about what just happened here. Understood?"

Rock couldn't find the energy to speak, but he nodded his head.

* * *

Revy peeked her head around the corner once again and scanned the gates for any sign of Rock returning. It had almost been an hour and he still hadn't come out of the Hotel Moscow building. She was actually starting to feel worried for the poor bastard.

Before she could start to think another thought, she noticed a Japanese man with a white business shirt and khakis walk out the gate, saying goodbye to Boris, Balalaika's right hand man. Looks like Rock had survived after all. Now Revy was just hoping he hadn't gotten too fucked up in there.

As Rock found himself leaving the premise of Hotel Moscow's headquarters, Revy appeared out from behind the building corner in front of him. She didn't look too pleased.

"Jesus Rock, you've been in there forever! What did Fry Face want with you?! Are you alright?! ROCK!"

Rock blinked a couple of times and smiled. "It wasn't a big deal Revy. We were just…discussing how we should forget all the trouble behind us. That's all."

Revy looked at Rock's face and noticed how flustered he seemed.

"You look exhausted Rock. Just what in the hell happened in there?! Looks like you and Fry Face did a whole lot more than just make up! Are you really alright?", asked Revy.

"I'm fine Revy, really. I just need some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow you know?", said Rock. "I'd rather enjoy my day off sitting around the office drinking with you, Dutch, and Benny. What do you say?"

Revy raised an eyebrow at Rock. Something seemed…off.

"Whatever you say Rock. I'm just hoping you and that Russian war junkie are on good terms now."

Rock smiled. "Heh, I guess you could say that."

As the two began to make their way back to the Lagoon Company office, Rock turned his head to look at the Hotel Moscow office once more for the evening. He knew he had now checked in for good.


	4. Late Night Trip (Chapter IV)

Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't written anything in so long. Life just throws things at you, you become lazy, forget about things, and start to lose interest/motivation. Plus free time gets thrown out the window a lot too. Now however, I've finally written another chapter for you guys! I'm not sure how long I'll continue the story at this point, but if you guys really, REALLY enjoy my writing I'll consider writing more for your entertainment value (after all, you guys seem to really dig this crap). Enjoy the chapter friends!

P.S. Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, reviews, etc. My main purpose for writing is to receive feedback and see what you guys think of my content. It motivates me as well as giving me the energy to keep writing. Stay tuned, as there will be more writings in the future.

* * *

The cold alcoholic beverage met Rock's lips as he took another sip from the can. He knew he had tasted one too many of these sips, but he didn't really care at this point. His current situation was giving him more stress than he could handle.

" _What happened that night? What was I thinking? God dammit...I've really fucked up_.", thought Rock as he continued to consume more of the frothy depressant.

Rock could feel the alcohol taking him over as his face felt red hot and his head began to feel like someone had been smashing it with a hammer for the entire day. He loosened the tie around his neck, hoping it would give him some sort of relief.

" _I need some fresh air._ ", Rock thought to himself. He made his way up the stairs and to the roof.

It was a warm night in Roanapur as usual, but there was a nice cool breeze that felt like heaven on Rock's sticky and hot skin. It felt really nice, almost as if the wind could carry away his fears and worries.

" _It's not like I didn't enjoy my time with Ms. Balalaika. Hell, it was great. However, I didn't think of the consequences. Shit, now what?_ ", thought Rock. " _You can't just get frisky with a high ranking mobster and think that'll be the end of it. Especially if that mobster is her…_ "

Rock's tie danced in the breeze. The wind began to pick up some. You'd never find a nice wind like this in Roanapur, not for awhile anyway. Rock was starting to feel a bit buzzed now.

A familiar voice could be heard just a few feet away as Rock continued to gaze at the Roanapur skyline.

"You drinking all by yourself?", asked Revy. "You bastard, you know I'm always up for a nice drinking session."

"Hey Revy.", said Rock. He didn't turn around to look at her. Ever since his night with Balalaika, it was hard to even look at Revy in the face. Was it because he still felt something for her?

Revy walked over the railing and stood next to Rock, popping open a can of nice, cold booze. She took a quick sip.

"Ya know Rocky boy, it ain't none of my business, but, you've been acting really weird as of late. Something up?"

Rock closed his eyes and leaned his head down. Like he'd tell Revy that he had recently just fucked the scariest mob boss in all of Roanapur. No telling how she'd react. Hell, she might just waste his sorry hide.

"It's nothing Revy, don't worry about it. I'm fine, really."

Revy's face scowled as Rock brushed her off and continued to look off in the distance. He really pissed her off sometimes. Annoying little shit.

"Don't give me that Rock, I know for a fact that something's bothering the hell out of you. Why don't you just grow a pair and tell me what the fucks up? We've all got problems pal. You, Dutch, Benny, even me."

The booze in Rock's system was causing him to feel more brave than he usually was. He leaned in towards Revy and looked her in the eyes with a blank stare. It startled her, as her cheeks were now flushed.

"I didn't think you cared about anything or anyone Revy. Why are you concerned about a loser like me?", asked Rock.

"W-what the hell asshole, too close for comfort.", said Revy as she pushed Rock away with her hands. "I'm just lookin' out for the well being of my fellow associate ok? Don't need you to be all mentally whacked when we're trying to do our work."

Rock leaned into Revy's face again. She was silent as he look her in the eyes deeply. It seemed like she wasn't going to push him away this time.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Rock leaned out and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm exhausted, time for me to call it a night. See ya Revy."

As Rock made his back into the apartment building, Revy turned to look at the dark streets of Roanapur. She tried to collect her thoughts.

" _What the hell was that all about?_ ", she thought.

* * *

Rock hopped onto his bed and rested his arms behind his head. As he leaned back, he could feel the weariness start to take over. Deep down though, he could almost feel a longing. A longing to return to the woman who had given him the best night of his life. With that longing, there was also fear. The fear as to what would happen now that the events from that night have become reality. He grabbed the cellphone on his nightstand and stared at the tiny, green screen.

There was nothing on the screen for him. No calls, no messages, nothing. Rock knew she had his number. Thought she never really used it to reach him. All the calls were made to the Lagoon Company office. Despite this, it would absolutely make his night if the screen in front of him lit up with a message of some sort. A sign that she was craving him...wanting him body and soul.

" _Who am I kidding, there's no way she'd call me this late_.", thought Rock. " _It's Balalaika after all...she doesn't really have feelings for anyone. I'm probably just a toy in her eyes._ "

Rock tossed the phone on the nightstand beside him and leaned back against the pillow behind his head. He closed his eyes, his mind wandering through the crevices of his mental being.

It was amazing how Balalaika was also lusting after him, The way she took control, like a predator, and made Rock into her prey. She was like an animal too, the way she made love. It was like nothing Rock had ever seen before. No woman could compare. Revy maybe…? Yeah right, as if that would ever happen. Then again, Balalaika felt something for Rock, maybe Revy did too?

Rock tossed himself around and laid his head on the pillow. All these sexual fantasies were beginning to become a pest for his mental state. Ever since Balalaika made him her plaything, he was wanting more. That night, he had only gotten a taste. He was wanting it all…

Before another thought could come across Rock's mind, he heard a small vibrating sound come from the nightstand. It vibrated once, twice, and then a third time. His eyes widened as he quickly turned over and looked at the small screen. The tiny black digits of an unknown number looked back at Rock's eyes. He took a deep breath and began to sweat. Was it her? It couldn't be...who would even call Rock this late at night?

Taking no chances, Rock jammed his thumb on the phone's tiny button and placed it to his ear. He cleared his throat quickly before answering.

"H-Hello? Rock of Lagoon Company speaking.", answered Rock to the other end. What a dorky way to answer an unknown number. Sheesh.

A warm, seductive, yet familiar voice from the other end answered Rock.

"Dobriy vyecher (good evening), Rock. Sorry to disturb you so late at night, but I'm requesting your presence immediately. Get here on the double.", said Balalaika.

Rock stuttered as his heart began to race. "N-no, it's not a bother at all, I was awake anyway Ms. Balalaika. Um…you need me over at the office now?"

Balalaika let out a chuckle. "Yes my malen'kiy chelovek (little man), so please, don't keep me waiting any longer."

A heavy gulp escaped Rock's throat. When Balalaika requested something, it wasn't even a request, but rather an order. A million thoughts began to race through Rock's mind as he held the phone to his ear. What was he supposed to do?

Rock took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. "Yes Ms. Balalaika, I understand. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Good, good. I look forward to it Rock. I've sent Boris to pick you up. See you soon.", said Balalaika. A beeping sounding escaped the phone, signaling that she had hung up.

As he threw the phone down on his bed, Rock placed his hands in his hair and began to perspire. He hadn't expected something like this to happen! Sure he was fantasizing about receiving a call in the dead of the night, but for the situation to become reality? Jesus.

Once again the conflict began to brew within him. He wanted to see her again. Hell, that was an understatement. Ever since him and Balalaika eloped, she was all that he could think about. Day in and day out he would picture the long, smooth scars on her war torn body.

However, the fear was also there. This wasn't just some ordinary girl he picked up on the street. This was Balalaika, AKA Sofiya Pavlovna, a Russian mobster that had plenty of years clocked in that involved blood and tears. The tears not being her own, but of the countless shitheads who got in her way or stepped out of line. Rock felt he could easily become one of those poor suckers if he made the smallest mistake.

Rock placed his thumb and middle finger around the bridge of his nose. He thought for a little awhile, and finally decided enough was enough. He had waited for far too long to see Balalaika again, and he wasn't going to let the fear consume him whole. He thought of the night when he was with her, and how much pleasure he had given her.

"The look on her face was awfully unlike her. She really looked like she was enjoying herself.", said Rock. Surely he could bring that face upon her again.

Rock stood up off the bed and stretched his arms. Despite the hour of the night, he dressed himself in his usual business attire and headed for the bathroom. His reflection stared back at him in the mirror as he placed his hands on the sink and looked up.

"You're special you know? Not everyone in this God forsaken city gets a call in the middle of the night from a woman like her. She likes you, you like her. You can do this just fine. Just think about that night.", said Rock to his reflection in the mirror.

Then again, getting a call from a mob boss in the middle of the night probably wasn't such a blessing, but a bad omen.

Rock reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the cheap bottle of cologne that Revy had bought him awhile back. She kept saying that he should try to build his character here in Roanapur, so having a distinct scent would help build that. Whatever Revy. As if Rock was really planning to get somewhere high and mighty in this world.

After puffing a view sprays over his body, Rock put the cologne bottle away and slowly made his downstairs. He made sure not to make a whole lot of noise, since waking up any of his fellow Lagoon Company associates would raise suspicion. Not one of them knew anything about Rock's night with Balalaika, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Rock turned the doorknob to the office's front entrance and locked the door behind him, about to make his way to Hotel Moscow's headquarters when he suddenly noticed a dark silhouette standing in front of him.

Startled, he jumped and almost let out a scream before noticing that it was Boris, the right hand man of Balalaika herself.

Boris let out a quiet laugh. "I am sorry comrade, I didn't mean to startle you. I am here to escort you safely to our base of operations."

A sigh of relief escaped Rock's chest. "Ah, ok. I see. You almost gave me a heart attack there Boris. Sheesh."

"The streets are not safe at this time of night. Come. The Kaptain is waiting.", said Boris.

"R-right.", replied Rock.

* * *

The ride to Hotel Moscow headquarters was full of silence as the two men did not attempt to make conversation in any shape or form. If Rock was to be honest, the whole situation was just really awkward. He wondered if Boris knew what was really going on, and if he was fine with being Balalaika's personal errand runner for this kind of thing. It was probably best not to ask.

Now that he noticed, Rock was questioning the route that him and Boris were taking as it wasn't the usual route to Hotel Moscow's headquarters. Again, it was best not to ask questions.

"We are here.", said Boris. He pulled over the side of the road and turned to face Rock in the backseat.

"Just over this hedge is a fountain. The Kapitan will be waiting for you there."

Rock blinked, perplexed as to why Balalaika chose a meeting spot such as this in the middle of the night.

"I see…", replied Rock.

Boris turned back and signaled for Rock to exit the vehicle.

Rock made opened the door to his side and stepped onto the sidewalk. He made his way around the hedge and noticed a large, gleaming fountain. The moonlight reflected off of the water, creating a vivid and almost surreal scene of light.

Taking slow, careful steps, Rock began moving toward the fountain. He looked around to make sure there weren't any muggers or murderers wandering about. When you lived in a city like Roanapur, you had to be aware of your surroundings. Sometimes Rock wished that he would carry a gun with him everywhere, despite his defiance to do so. Maybe Revy did have a point.

Rock stopped in front of the fountain and took in its beauty. Roanapur didn't have many pretty things to look at, this fountain being one of the very few exceptions.

Suddenly a figure appeared within Rock's peripheral vision. It sat at the edge of the fountain, it's legs crossed. Rock squinted his eyes, hoping that the moonlight would reveal the stranger's identity. Part of him felt a bit afraid too.

A small spark came from the figure's face, and the lit tip of a cigar could be seen. A puff of smoke released itself from the stranger's mouth and into the warm night.

The figure beckoned its finger towards rock, telling him to come closer. Feeling uneasy, Rock swallowed his fear and moved closer to the sitting silhouette. As he moved closer and closer, he finally began to recognize the individual sitting on the edge of the fountain. The first thing he noticed, was the long blonde hair tied back behind the head. Then it was the scars, most notably the long one going down her face. Oh how he loved those scars.

"Evening Rock.", said Balalaika as she let out another puff of smoke from her cigar. "I'm so glad you made it. Let's get started shall we?"


	5. Passion by the Fountain (Chapter V)

Man, I've been really bad at releasing these chapters. Sorry for the long wait once again folks! I can honestly say that I lost interest in my writing for a time after I was finished with my first semester of college. That being said, I REALLY want to get back to writing more of this story all because of you guys! I can't believe you've all come back to this story and keep following/favoring it too! That really, REALLY means a lot to me. I'm glad I can make something worth your time. Now, without further ado, another chapter from yours truly. Enjoy!

* * *

Rock took a glance at his current surroundings, then his eyes turned back to Balalaika's face. Her scars looked stunningly beautiful in the moonlight. He couldn't stop admiring her features.

"Rock! Are you here with me or not?", asked Balalaika. She couldn't help but grin at Rock. He was nothing but a cub in her eyes. Like a tigress, she was planning to eat him up good.

Scratching the back of his head, Rock looked at the stunning Russian woman sitting on the fountain.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Heh. So...um…"

Not being able to contain himself anymore, Rock rushed over to his new lover and pounced onto her, immediately forcing his mouth onto her own.

Being it was Balalaika, the hardened Soviet warrior and gang leader, Rock expected her to throw him off. However, she wasn't resisting one bit. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and locked her tongue with his own.

The taste of her lips was extraordinary. It tasted something like...cherries. Maybe it was the lipstick she always wore? Either way, Rock didn't feel like letting go. As he pushed his weight on her, both of them collapsed into the fountain.

Both of them released themselves from one another's embrace. Balalaika let out a small groan of annoyance.

"Dammit Rock, I wasn't planning on getting soaked. These clothes of mine aren't the most comfortable when wet. I'm gonna have to punish you, you stupid boy."

Rock stood up out of the fountain, his eyes widened at the thought of Balalaika giving him what he deserved. More like, what he wanted. Deep down this is what he wanted this whole time. It wasn't that he was suffering due to fear, but rather to a desire that he wasn't obtaining.

Balalaika stood up, her military jacket dripping heavily with cold water. Now that Rock had noticed, she was completely covered by the jacket. Usually she only threw it over her shoulders, but this time it was completely buttoned up. She was still wearing the usual black leggings and red high heels. What did she have planned for him?

A pair of hands slid out from the sleeves of Balalaika's jacket and began to reach for the buttons. Slowly, one by one, she began to pop them out of their position. A long, sensual smile formed itself on her lips as she looked up at Rock's reaction.

Completely flustered as hell, Rock's breathing began to increase in speed as each button was removed from its place. His face was as red hot as a freshly squeezed bullet in the chamber.

As the last button came off, Rock could see the small sliver of skin that was Balalaika's scared body in between the sides of her large, green jacket.

"Take a good look Rock darling. Not many get to this part of me. Most only see the face.", said Balalaika as she slowly pushed the jacket off her body.

As the jacket fell down her back, her skin was now finally free in the night air of Roanapur. Rock looked in awe as several large scars criss crossed all over her smooth, silky skin.

"They're...you're...beautiful.", said Rock. He traced the scars all around, his eyes traveling from one end of her naked skin to the other. It was memorizing.

Balalaika laid herself on the edge of the fountain and closed her legs, then opened them up again, this time rather slowly. She wanted Rock to get a good view of what she was showing. It was the first time anyone had really seen the real Sofiya Pavlovna.

"Come my dear.", said Balalaika as she wagged her finger at the dumbfounded man before her.

Before Rock could move an inch towards her, she put her hand up and made him stop.

"I want you to get on your hands and knees and crawl to me.", ordered Balalaika. She opened her legs even wider apart to tease Rock. "Come on now."

Rock's cock was now at its limit as he momentarily grabbed himself and let out a soft moan. Doing as she told him to, he slowly got down on the cold, hard ground and made his way towards her.

As he got closer and closer to Balalaika, her scent overwhelmed him. It was the greatest sensation a guy like Rock could ever experience. Despite the scars and cold demeanor, Balalaika was the most attractive woman Rock ever saw. Then again, there was Revy. Though could she really compete with an older and more experienced beauty like Balalaika?

A familiar sight greeted Rock as he embraced the warm thighs of the woman he desired so badly. He placed his hands on her scarred thighs, rubbing his fingers deeply into the withered markings. Balalaika's sexual energy began to come to life as her pussy convulsed before Rock's face.

"You know Ms. Balalaika, while most may find these scars to be horrible, I...like them. I really, really do like them a lot. They're so sexy.", said Rock.

Balalaika let out a laugh. "Funny how these wounds which brought me an indescribable amount of pain can bring excitement for someone else." She then slid her leggings down, revealing the plethora of deep and jagged looking wounds from days long past.

A soft breath of air from Rock's mouth found its way onto one of those said scars. The large one on her right thigh, to be exact. Rock blew on it again, which caused a soft moan to come from Balalaika's voice.

Suddenly, Rock found himself trapped as Balalaika's legs wrapped themselves around his head. It was quite the surprise!

"Heal me Rock. Heal these old, miserable scars of mine.", said Balalaika as he nudged her locked legs tighter around the back of Rock's head. "That's an order."

"Yes mam.", responded Rock as he continued to let out small, lingering breaths on Balalaika's thighs.

"Do I scare you Rock?", asked Balalaika. "Am I the most frightening woman you've ever laid eyes upon, besides that fellow colleague of yours?"

Rock looked up at Balalaika's face. "Revy? I mean, she's pretty damn scary but...you're on a whole other level."

As he continued to caress her legs, Balalaika leaned her head back into the fountain. Her long, blonde hair laid itself upon the water's surface with gentle ease. She could feel the cold water from the top pouring down. It was almost as if the water was washing away her sins, making her forget everything.

No, it wasn't just the cool water that was having that effect on her. It was the man leaning down into her bodily essence and soothing her tormented soul. He was the only one in her lifetime to make her actually feel like a woman. A normal woman full of lust and desire.

Balalaika leaned her head back up and opened her eyes. "Now I'm really wet…"

Rock began to get excited. "Yeah, you really are. I can tell."

A chuckle escaped Balalaika's voice. "I was referring to my hair, but I guess you're right about that too."

Balalaika released her grip from Rock's head and turned herself around, her ass now sticking out before him as she leaned over the edge of the fountain.

"The cool water feels oh so nice. The damned heat here in Roanapur really gets to me sometimes. I miss the cold weather back in Moscow.", said Balalaika as she leaned from right to left, her ass following her every movement.

Balalaika's head turned to Rock. "Don't keep me waiting Rock."

Rock swallowed his breath as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants faster than he ever did in his life. She was ready for him, and Rock couldn't wait to give her what they both wanted.

As he examined her ass more and more, it really was gorgeous. A nice, round shape with a few scars doing down her cheeks like a waterfall. It wasn't a bad size either. Actually, it was bigger than he had imagined. This was a delightful discovery for Rock. An exciting one too.

"Is it as nice as Revy's? Surely hers is a much better sight.", said Balalaika as she spread her cheeks apart, revealing her dark bush and asshole.

Rock blushed as he grabbed the peach shaped pieces of flesh before him. Everything was completely visible! Her pussy, her asshole, everything! It was like he was seeing her entire being.

"Your ass is really nice. REALLY fucking nice. It might even be better than Revy's.", replied Rock.

Balalaika began to feel red in the face. "Stop complimenting me so much you fool. Instead, get to drilling me with that hard dick of yours."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rock slid his cock inside of Balalaika's pussy and pushed his way inside. A moan escaped Balalaika's voice as Rock began to get a rhythm going within her.

"You know, I was really happy when you called me earlier Ms. Balalaika. Hell, I was really fucking excited.", exclaimed Rock between his hard, passionate thrusts.

Balalaika let out a laugh of excitement. "Glad I could make y-your night Rock darling. Is a woman like me that exciting to you?"

Rock began to thrust even harder. "You have no idea!"

In the heat of the action, Rock began to feel a bit adventurous. It seemed his lust had completely taken him over.

"I've always wanted to try this.", said Rock aloud as he slid his cock out from Balalaika's pussy and proceeded to prod her delectable brown asshole.

Balalaika's eyes widened as she felt his tip poking her sweet spot.

"Wait, you wouldn't!"

It was too late as Rock used his now drenched cock to slide himself inside of Balalaika's tight ass. The feeling was indescribable.

Rock leaned over in Balalaika's ear. "You're a big girl aren't you? It's about time you tried big girl things. Variety is the spice of life after all."

As his cock proceeded to slide in and out of her ass, Balalaika couldn't find the words to respond to him. In a situation where she was supposed to be the predator hunting the prey, she felt like she was the one being dominated.

"You son of a bitch Rock! How d-dare you do this to me! A-ah…! Shit! FUCK!", exclaimed Balalaika.

"Do I have permission to come in your ass mam?", asked Rock.

"NO! You don't! Stop this!", responded Balalaika.

Rock smirked as he placed his hands on Balalaika's sweaty cheeks. "You seem to like it enough where you aren't trying to stop me."

A heavy growl with a mix of anger and pleasure came from Balalaika. "If you even dare…!"

Rock's thrusts began to pick up speed as he leaned over and kissed Balalaika's neck. He was about to climax.

"R-rock, I'm about to-", said Balalaika.

"Me too. I'm gonna finish inside.", Rock replied.

A loud moan of pleasure escaped Rock's voice as he gave one final thrust inside Balalaika's ass, unloading his hot, steaming load into her. She let out a shrill cry of ecstasy. Rock had never heard anything like it before.

"Y-you son of a bitch. How dare you.", said Balalaika as she was catching her breath.

Rock slid his cock out of her ass, a trail of hot and sticky cum dripping down her asshole and into the crevices of her pussy.

Before Rock could catch his breath, he found Balalaika's hand around his throat. She was quite literally, squeezing the life out of him.

"Did I give you permission to jam your thing in my ass Rock? I didn't think so.", said Balalaika.

Rock squirmed a bit and gave Balalaika a dumb looking grin. "You liked it though, didn't you? Felt pretty good for me as well."

"I'll kill you if you keep that attitude up.", said Balalaika. Her grip seemed to tighten even more.

"It's not like I haven't felt your wrath before Ms. Balalaika. Back in Japan I got the whole dosage.", responded Rock as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Actually, I only got a sip if I'm being honest. Maybe I'll be able to get more if keep pushing my luck. That animalistic nature of yours is what I like best about you."

Balalaika squinted her eyes at Rock and smiled. She then burst into laughter.

"What kind of man are you? When I first laid eyes upon you when you came upon the dock here with Dutch and the others, I figured you were just a weakling. A soft, privileged paper pusher."

She leaned her face into Rock's, her warm breath casting itself on his skin.

"But it would seem you've changed. You continue to push your own boundaries despite that weak looking exterior of yours. You're a god damned beast. Maybe you and I really are similar after all…"

Rock could feel his blood rushing toward his face. Her words gave him a disturbing sense of satisfaction and pleasure.

Balalaika gave Rock a final kiss before releasing her grip on him. As she let go, he struggled to find his breath.

" _Jesus. I really did do it this time. I might end up a dead man if I keep this up_.", thought Rock. " _Not that I wouldn't mind her getting rough with me..._ "

Balalaika found her jacket and wrapped it around herself. She buttoned it up and flung her large, blonde ponytail back.

"Make your way back to Boris Rock. You've done more than enough for me tonight. I'll call again when I'm in the mood.", said Balalaika.

"Yes mam.", replied Rock as he gawked at the woman before him. This was like something out of some fantasy.

As rock got dressed and made his way back to the car he and Boris had taken, he turned around to see Balalaika enter the car she had driven in and disappear inside. How much longer until he was able to experience her again? The wait was going to kill him.

It would seem that for once in his life, Rock could feel a tiny bit of happiness in the dark and miserable city of Roanapur.


End file.
